This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Delaware INBRE P20 RR016472-10 Year 10 Annual Progress Report Undergraduate Research &Professional Development Core Core Directors: Jeanette Miller, UD;Malcolm D'Souza, Wesley College;Joan Barber, DTCC The goal of the Delaware INBRE Undergraduate Research and Professional Development Core is to involve a diverse cohort of undergraduate students in biomedical research so they develop skills and credentials to pursue advanced degrees, and enter the biomedical workforce. The objectives toward meeting this goal are to: 1. Organize undergraduate research internships; 2. Augment internships with seminars, national meeting opportunities; 3. Improve instruction, broadly defined, in biomedically-related content areas. All six INBRE partner institutions are involved in the Core, either as the home institutions of students, or as research internship sites. Undergraduates from UD, Wesley College, and Delaware Technical &Community College were funded through this core. Students at Delaware State University are not funded directly by the INBRE undergraduate research core, but through an ensemble of programs, including the NSF EPSCoR, the US Ed McNair Program, the NIH MARC program and others.